


Synonyms for Anger

by timetobegin



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Anon Prompt, Post party, pedro being a self righteous lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/pseuds/timetobegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Post-party. Pedro tries to talk to Bea (apology or self-righteous, either way) and she yells at him. He ends up running away and slams into Balthy, bowling him over.</p>
<p>Just a short little thing I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synonyms for Anger

Bea surveys him coldly. “Say whatever you came to say, I’m listening.”

"Can I come in?"

She pretends to think about it for a moment. “You know, I don’t think so. Hero’s in the house, and I don’t need your sexist bullshit interrupting her healing process.”

"Her healing process, what about Claude’s?"

"I don’t give a fuck about that backstabbing bastard."

Pedro runs a hand through his hair, trying to keep his temper under control. Bea is always blunt, and she tends to swear like a sailor, but Pedro has never seen her this angry. “Look, I understand that she’s your cousin, and you feel the need to stand by her and defend your very public opinion of her perfection, but—”

Laughing bitterly, she cuts him off. “Can’t you see this isn’t about me, _at all_? I don’t know what the hell your problem is, but I know Hero, and I know she would never do anything like what that dick is accusing her of. You should know her better than that. Hell, _Benedick_ can see it, and he barely knows her!”

Clearly, she doesn’t want to listen to him and see reason. He turns on his heel and storms away, back toward his house. He’s lost in the dark stormy waters of his thoughts when he runs into Balthazar. Great. Someone else who hasn’t been speaking to him.

"What are you doing here?" They’re pretty far from Balthy’s house, so he wouldn’t be here without a good reason.

"I’m going to the Duke’s."

He forgets his anger for a second. "Since when are you so close with them?"

Disgust fills every part of Balthazar’s face. “Since everyone else abandoned them.” Then he shoves past Pedro and continues on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am still filled with Pedrage (rage targeted at Pedro, in case that wasn't clear). Comments and critiques always lovely!


End file.
